This invention relates to new and useful improvements in exercising devices and particularly pertains to a device for simultaneously exercising the fingers, wrist and forearm.
In many sports and other functions, it is required that the fingers, wrist and forearm be capable of expending a considerable force. One particular sport which requires a greater than average strength in the fingers, wrist and forearm is basketball and more particularly in one special shot wherein the basketball is held and balanced by both hands but one hand flips the ball in an arc toward the hoop. In such a shot, commonly called a push shot, the ball rolls off the ends of the fingers of the shooting hand, and in order to effectively perform such a shot, many hours of actual shooting practice must take place to build up the muscles in the fingers, wrist and forearm.